License plates, which are sometimes referred to as “number plates” or “registration plates,” are attached to motor vehicles for identification purposes or for ornamental decoration. In some jurisdictions (such as the State of Michigan), license plates are mounted only to a rear of a vehicle, while in other jurisdictions (such as the State of Ohio) license plates must be mounted to both the front and rear of the vehicle. Motor vehicles are known to include front and rear bumpers with sections configured to support license plates. Vehicles are known to include light assemblies configured to illuminate the license plates, thereby allowing the license plates to be read at night. Such light assemblies are typically mounted to a vehicle bumper immediately above or to the sides of the license plate.